Specter of Ebenezer Crabbe
: | actor= John Stephenson }} The Specter of Ebenezer Crabbe was the disguise of Red Sparks, the construction foreman. Physical appearance The Specter of Ebenezer Crabbe had pale blue skin, yellow sclerae, and wavy gray hair, along with ear-length sideburns. He wore a red cape and a black suit from the 19th century. Personality The Specter was very sinister and prone to maniacal laughter. He liked to sneak up on the gang when they weren't expecting him; for instance, he hitched a ride on the roof of the Mystery Machine in order to give them an unexpected scare. Powers and abilities Ebenezer Crabbe allegedly practiced witchcraft, which people believed since he never seemed to grow any older when he was alive. This was further evidenced by the presence of a real spellbook within his old home. History Early life Ebenezer Crabbe lived in a house which was eventually moved to make room for a high-rise building. His neighbors suspected him of witchcraft because he seemingly never aged. According to legend, Ebenezer returns to his old home every 20 years to make himself young again. ''The Scooby-Doo Show'' Season one It first appeared in the middle of the night, while men were working at an unifinished high rise, and scared the most of the men away. A while later, Fred Jones, Shaggy Rogers, and Scooby-Doo went to Acme Construction Company to get a job, where they learned from the owner, Mr. Doherty, about his troubles with the Specter haunting the site. The Specter watched as Jim Rivets led Shaggy, Fred, and Scooby to the top floors of the building skeleton. While Shaggy and Scooby were working, the Specter appeared and chased them around until they reunited with Fred on the floor below. When they tried to show him the Specter, he was already gone. Meanwhile, Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley headed to the newspaper library and read about Ebenezer Crabbe. They reported their findings to the rest of the gang, and Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma went to check out Ebenezer's old house. While there, they found a receipt for an expensive telescopic lens that was made out to Ebenezer a couple of months ago. They rejoined with the rest of the gang and went to the Optical Lens Co. to ask the owner about it, unaware that the Specter was following them. They learned that the lens gathered light and was designed for seeing things in the dark. The gang borrowed the lens and went to take it to the police. Unbeknownst to them, the Specter was riding on the roof of the Mystery Machine. He peeked his head down and laughed maniacally, scaring them out of the van. The Specter chased Shaggy and Scooby until he cornered them in a bakery. They tried to fool him into thinking it was his birthday and gave him a cake. When the Specter blew out the candles, he took advantage of the darkness and stole the lens. The gang returned to the pizza parlor and read in the newspaper about yet another safe robbery. Daphne pointed out that the haunted building skeleton was at the center of the robbery locations, implying a connection with the Specter. unmasked.]] The gang returned to the construction site and set a trap for the Specter. It involved luring him to an area where he would trip over a nylon line, causing a bucket of quick-drying cement to fall on him. However, the Specter was on to them. He showed up on a different beam than the one they were expecting and started chasing them. Shaggy and Scooby tried to lure the Specter toward the bucket, but he ignored them and went after Fred and the girls instead. He chased them onto a hanging girder and cornered them. Scooby decided to just dump the cement onto the Specter himself, but he crashed into a wheelbarrow and and rolled across the beams, taking Shaggy with him. They ran into some boards, causing them to fly out of the wheelbarrow and land on the girder where the rest of the gang and the Specter were. The girder crashed into a penthouse where the Specter ended up trapped in the cement. The Specter was unmasked as Red Sparks. He and Jim Rivets, who dressed up as the Ghost of Netty Crabbe, were responsible for the safe burglaries and were using the lens to see people open their safes and learn their combinations. They wanted to scare workers away and slow down construction because the high-rise building was tall enough to obstruct their view. Appearances * The Scooby-Doo Show ** 101. In other languages Notes/trivia * In the direct-to-video film, Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King, the Specter of Ebenezer Crabbe can be seen in the monster bar. }} Category:Disguises Category:Ghosts and ghouls Category:Impersonators Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 1 characters Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 1 monsters Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 1 villains Category:Warlocks